


Stop Daydreamin', Dude!

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has been listening to the song "What Would I Want? Sky" lately while certainly not thinking about a certain hacker. No, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Daydreamin', Dude!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place earlier on in the Agents of SHIELD timeline where Daisy Johnson is still going by Skye and everyone in general is just happier/more chill. Go and listen to "What Would I Want? Sky" by Animal Collective while reading this. It'll enhance the experience (maybe).
> 
> I'm also going to post this to my tumblr here: movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com

Whenever Jemma is alone in the lab, she likes to put on some music. She’s well aware that, yes, listening to music is theoretically distracting her from her work, but she enjoys the atmosphere a good song can create. Furthermore, she’s something of a music enthusiast (or a total music nerd, as Skye would call her), a fact about her that she finds is often glossed over. Apparently, people find it surprising that there’s more to her than her admittedly obvious interest in science.

So, one morning in the lab, before Fitz is up and about, Jemma maxes out the volume on her phone’s speakers and starts listening to her carefully designed bacterial analysis playlist (she has specific playlists designed for most biochemical lab processes). She grins, closing her eyes for just a moment to let the music wash over her. And then, she starts her lab work.

Jemma begins murmuring the lyrics of the song that’s playing as she works.

“Is everything alright? You feeling moldy? You feeling lonely? You’re not the only,” Jemma half-speaks, half-sings as she pipettes growth medium from her stock solution to a test tube.

With her head bobbing along to the asymmetrical beat, Jemma doesn’t even notice Skye approaching the lab space.

“What would I want? Sky. What would I want? Sky,” Jemma continues to sing while certainly _not_ thinking about a certain hacker, thank you very much.

“What are you listening to?” Skye asks.

Jemma’s eyes go wide and she quickly taps the pause button on her phone.

“Um, nothing,” Jemma says, sliding her phone into her pocket.

“Ugh, are you listening to your weirdo music again?” Skye asks. “I don’t get why you like that stuff so much.”

Jemma puffs up with indignation. The music she likes isn’t weird! Well, it is weird, but that’s exactly the point.

“My music is perfectly fine,” she says. “I personally can’t fathom why you like that Asian pop music so much.”

“Okay, first of all, you are super white, so you calling it ‘Asian’ pop music is a little weird,” Skye says, her tone playful. “And second of all, the _Chinese_ pop music I listen to is great. Much better than whatever you listen to.”

“Fine. I’m sure there are many positive aspects to the music you listen to,” Jemma says, returning to swabbing bacterial cultures.

Skye groans. “Alright, I might be a bit too harsh. Just let me listen to that song. Who knows, I might actually like it. Or tolerate it, at least.”

Jemma gives her friend a look.

“It’s something, right?” Skye asks.

Jemma sighs.

“Fine, I’ll play it for you,” she says.

Jemma taps the play button on her phone, and the song starts up again. She doesn’t exactly remember where she paused the song.

“What would I want? Sky! What would I want Sky!” blares through the speakers on Jemma’s phone. Right, that’s where it left off.  

Jemma grimaces as Skye raises an eyebrow, a smile forming on the pretty hacker’s face.

“Those are some _interesting_ lyrics,” Skye says, grinning. “Do you think of anyone in particular when you listen to this song?”

Jemma rolls her eyes, hoping that the rising heat in her cheeks doesn’t show through her porcelain skin (it probably does).

“Honestly, I need to focus on my bacterial colonies,” Simmons says. “I don’t have time to discuss the merits of my music with you.”

Skye just chuckles. “Fair enough, this is your domain. I’ll see you later, Jemma.”

Skye walks off, rather loudly singing that song as she goes. Now Jemma’s sure that she’s blushing. With a sigh, she returns to her lab work. These bacteria aren’t going to analyze themselves! (No matter how many times she tries to bioengineer them to do just that).

Later that day, after Jemma has finished her work in the lab, she’s walking over to the break room Skye comes up alongside her and playfully bumps against her shoulder.

“Hey, sorry for giving you a hard time about your music,” Skye says. “I know it’s totally random with that song and everything. I’m just teasing.”

“No, you’re fine,” Jemma says. “It’s not that, it’s just – I don’t know. It’s dumb.”

“What’s dumb?”

“That a band named ‘Animal Collective’ is unintentionally better at expressing my thoughts about you than I am,” Jemma states simply.

“Wait,” Skye says, stopping her stride. “What?”

“I really like you, Skye. Honestly. Things have just so constantly crazy around here that I never knew when to bring it up,” Jemma says.

“Wait, wait,” Skye repeats. “What do you want?”

Jemma opens her mouth, about to launch into a rambling speech about her attraction to Skye and her deep appreciation for her kindness and friendship but also about her desire to explore a more romantic relationship with her when she notices the playful smirk on Skye’s face.

“Oh no,” Jemma says in realization. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“C’mon, it’ll be funny.”

“No, it’s quite ridiculous.”

“Nah, c’mon,” Skye says. “For me?”

Jemma sighs. It’s not like she’s going to be able to say no to that.

“Fine,” Jemma says. “What would I want?”

“Skye,” the young hacker says as she rests her hands on Jemma’s waist.    

Jemma smiles in return. Sometimes it pays to be a music nerd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, by the way, I absolutely love feedback. Good, bad, ambivalent, whatever. I love it.


End file.
